


The Things My Heart Says

by Yangisbae



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Ruby is a useless lesbian, Secret Relationship, Too many feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weiss has feelings, Weiss is a Useless Lesbian, Yang is a useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yangisbae/pseuds/Yangisbae
Summary: Imagine falling in love with someone you know you don't deserveImagine that person being the sweetest, kindest, and warmest person that has ever come to existanceNow imagine yourselfs...harsh, bitter, spiteful, scheming, despised by all and feared by many....ColdWould you really think that you deserve that person?Would you really risk it all and listen to that piece of muscle under your chest to allow yourself to embrace that warmth....only for it to die frozen in your arms?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	1. Ice Creams and Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this whiterose goodness and pls tell me how to improve my writing. This is my first serious fic.

"What do you want Weiss?"

How many times did Weiss hear that? It was actually a lot but no one ever said it better than Ruby. Saying it with such genuine curiosity and consideration. It was weird really, everything that Ruby said was always genuine, never aura of disinterest around her, always sincere, always sweet, like strawberry perhaps? maybe peach. 

"Um, Weiss?" Yup, _'definitely strawberries.'_ Weiss' thoughts were interrupted with an obviously fake cough.

Weiss looked up from her menu and stared at her three teammates who were all staring at her with their own worried expressions. 

"Well?" yang nodded towards her menu, her curious gaze still on Weiss. 'Where was I just now?'

"Hey, Weiss?" Weiss looked at Ruby who was seated across from her, whos face has shown nothing but concern the whole time.

"You ok?" Weiss blinked at Ruby, "What do you mean?" Weiss said with her usual prim and proper tone. _' I don't space out like that. Heck, I don't space out at all.'_

"You were staring at your menu for like two minutes straight, kinda creeped me out, to be honest." Yang shivered at the. Blake's ribbons twitched, "You weren't even looking at the menu, so don't tell me that you were just thinking of your order." Blake lowered her menu to look at Weiss.

_'Dang'_

"I was just..." Before thinking of an excuse Weiss glanced at her team leader who was still staring at her with worry etched all across her silver eyes. _'Yeah, strawberries.'_

"Strawberries?" Ruby tilted her head, curious at what her teammate randomly muttered under her breath.

Weiss' eyes widened. CRAP I SAID IT Weiss' grip on her menu tightened. Blake and Yang stared at this exchange, they've never seen Weiss as flustered as this before. And what was this sudden change of flavor choice? Weiss usually ordered Vanilla with a cherry. Yang stared at Weiss, noticing immediately her panicked expression. Yang quickly took this as a sign of something wrong. "What's goin-"

"Yeah, strawberries!" Weiss dropped her menu on the table a lot harder than necessary. "I choose strawberry as my flavor." This took the whole team by surprised, even Weiss herself.

"You sure Princess?" Yang raised a questioning brow at Weiss. This whole situation is too on the nose for Yang.

Clearly irritated at Yang's doubt, Weis raised her voice at Yang. "When am I not?" Yang, taken aback by the sudden tone shift jumped back in her seat. "Sheesh chill out Ice Queen. What got your panties in a twist?" The heiress clearly pissed off, glared at yang. "I am completely _chill_ Yang, we're all pretty _chill_ in here. We're in a dang ice cream shop and we're about to eat **_ice cream_**. How **_chill_** **_could_** **_I_** **_possibly_** **_be_**." The whole table went silent after that. Weiss could hear her rapid heartbeat as if she ran a marathon.

After glaring at Yang for who knows how long Weiss noticed something change in her peripheral vision, it was Ruby. The heiress glanced at Ruby and her gaze instantly softened. Ruby's face changed from one of concern to absolute regret. Weiss' head instantly filled with thoughts of reasons as to why was Ruby feeling regretful, was it the shop? The atmosphere of it? Maybe it was something she forgot back in the do- 

_'oh'_

If there's one thing that Weiss knew about Ruby, it was the fact that if something goes wrong in a team decision, Ruby would always blame herself for it, she never gave any of her teammates the blame, it was like instinct for Ruby, one of the many traits that Weiss admired about her teammate, and had often left her with these unexplainable aches in her stomach.

Weiss felt a wave of heat deep in her stomach. 

"I'm...I'm sorry." Weiss looked at Yang. "That was uncalled for and I was being...difficult." Weiss cursed herself in her head, protecting your pride no matter what is one of the habits you gain from being raised in a city that praises you only for the value of your family name.

"And I'm sorry for killing the whole mood in the Team Bonding Time you planned Ruby." Weiss; head hung apologetically at Ruby, hoping that she'd take the weight of the blame away from herself and put it on her.

Ruby stared at Weiss surprised. This was her first time experiencing Weiss say something with such sincerity and regret. Something she wished she'd experienced more often.

"No, hold on Weiss, this isn't your fault ok? We all got our bad days and yours so happens to be today. That's the purpose of Team Bonding Time, to help get through the bad times and replace it with the good together, and I promised myself that I won't let you be left out on this." Under the table, Ruby pushed her feet against Weiss, hoping that the small contact would be enough to give her comfort. Weiss Felt a bump at the tip of her heels and quickly gazed up at Ruby, her eyes filled with understanding directed only for Weiss. The Feeling of warmth overwhelmed Weiss and as the warmth spreads a smile slowly appears on Weiss' face.

"Awwww there's the Weiss we wanna see," Yang interjects when she notices Weiss' smile. Blake Smiled at the whole scene as she kept glancing back and forth between Ruby and Weiss.

Weiss felt a strong wave of heat pass through her face making her feel suddenly surprised and overwhelmed. 

"I...gotta go to the restroom, excuse me." Weiss stammers out and quickly walks her way to the bathroom. Yang glanced quizzically at Weiss before she entered the restroom and turned to her teammates. "Ya think it's her time of the month?" Yang whispers before receiving a fast hit to the shoulder. "Yaaaaang!" Ruby never hits her sister without a reason, but when push comes to shove, she won't hesitate. "Please don't do this today Yang. You know she needs this more than any of us." Yang still recovering from the unexpected blow gives her sister an apologetic smile. "Sorry sis. I'll back it up with the jokes." Ruby sighs in relief, her shoulders relaxing. "Thank you Yang." 

The brawler puts on her iconic grin. "But not all of them." Red pounced on Yellow in a swirl to get the other in a headlock. Blake giggles at the two and looked at the restroom door, patiently waiting for Weiss with a knowing smirk.

*** * ***

"What was I thinking! What even was that whole thing?!?" Weiss stomped her way to the sink. If anyone entered the room they'd probably think she was crazy. "I'm such an idiot!" Weiss grabbed at her own hair and started groaning in self embarrassment. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." Weiss let out a sigh. If father saw me now he'd be disappointed at his buffoon of a daughter. 

With what little dignity she had left, Weiss decided to wash her hands in hopes to calm her nerves. The heiress squirted the handwash on her palm, placed her hands under the rushing water and started rubbing. Weiss took a quick whiff of the air. 

Strawberries

A huge wave of heat attacked Weiss' insides and spread all over her upper body. The feeling made her heart feel heavy and her brain felt like a potato in an oven. **_'WHAT THE DUST'_** Weiss' head swirled with questions, _'Dammit what is this? What did I do to deserve this?_ The confused heiress looked straight at the mirror and was in complete shock. Her whole face a deep red. But that's not what overwhelmed her, it was the warmth. It completely enveloped her whole face. It wasn't painful in any way. It was surprisingly...comforting. 

_No, No, no. A Schnee does not blush. Not this hard. Not to the point where your_

**Red**

Another wave of heat overcame the heiress "Dust!" Weiss got a handful of water and scrubbed it roughly on her face.


	2. Chapter 2 - A dragon and A Cat Tumble Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little chapter for the bees. I promise next chapter will be Ruby and Weiss' turn.

It’s been a few weeks since the day of the ice cream flavor incident. Throughout the past weeks, Weiss did her best to push back the memories of that day and tried her darn hardest to wipe those memories away and try to replace those thoughts by piling herself with homework and endless hours of study sessions. This, of course, got the attention of the whole team. They’ve seen Weiss do school work before and they just saw it as her just being ambitious, but the more they saw Weiss leave their dorm for study sessions, and asking questions for professors, the more the team starts to get concerned, especially Ruby. But that’s not to say that Ruby didn’t try fixing the situation herself.

Ruby was the most concerned out of the group. This whole ‘studying until your eyes bleed’ thing wasn’t something that Weiss did. Weiss doesn’t cram on her studies, it’s just not like her. Which is why after every other day they’d hold a ‘super-secret meeting’ which was basically waiting for Weiss to leave for another ‘study session’ to discuss what they could do to talk to Weiss about these unhealthy habits she’s forming. This morning however, Ruby was running a bit late due to Weiss’s study session being during the time that Ruby does her weekend run.

“I’ll be back.” Yang watched as Weiss left the room with a huge stack of books and assignments which for sure would take her about two hours each

“And there she goes again.” Yang closed her eyes and sighed as she placed her hands behind her shoulders. People who didn’t know Yang that much would expect the blond to be as dense as a rock regarding this whole situation, but for the people who did, they knew that the brawlers heart was as pure as gold and her experience from raising Ruby caused her to have these mommy abilities that she trained herself to have whenever Ruby hid anything that bothered her but was too stubborn to tell anyone.

A pair of cat ears perked up the blondes way. Blake was staring at Yang concerned, her head peeked from the side of the bed so she could see Yang. 

“What are you thinking about?” Yang looked at Blake with a small grateful smile. Ever since that day with the White Fang, Blake has done her best at being with the team and the fact that Blake stayed and was willing to change herself for her teammate made the brawler the happiest girl in Remnant. Yang just wished she could do something to show how much she appreciated how much Blake did for all of them.

Yang shook the thoughts out of her head and smiled at Blake. “Nah it’s nothing. I just…” Yang bit her bottom lip and stared at the ceiling behind Blake’s head. “It just bothers me you know? She made you promise to not keep the things that bother you from us but doesn’t even do it herself.” It angered Yang that after all of that White Fang business, after that promise that she made Blake keep, Weiss still had problems about telling her teammates about what her problems were.

“Yang, please don’t see it like that.” Blake took a moment to sit at the side of her bed, letting her feet dangle off in a swaying motion. “Your right, it is a bit questionable that she made me keep that promise but doesn’t act upon it herself, but you have to understand that Weiss copes with problems in a different way than most people do. Like how I ran away when I was too afraid of what you’d all think about my faunas heritage.” Blake held her ribbon as she spoke. Her mind rushing with past memories and insecurities.

Yang watched as Blake’s legs slowed their swaying to a stop. The blonde panicked as she sensed that Blake was starting to think about her past again, which Yang knew made Blake feel uncomfortable. Yang sat up from her position and dragged herself to the side of her bed which was directly under Blake. 

Yang looked up and saw Blake staring at her ribbon with an expression of what Yang could only describe as sorrow and regret.

“Hey.” Blake looked past her ribbon to the blonde who was looking up at her with a happy smirk as if her past irritation never happened. “Even if you told me before anyone else that you were a faunas, heck even if I did know that you were part of the White Fang, I’d still accept you.” Yang’s smirk turned to a full smile making her lilac eyes soften with a glow that Blake felt that only she could see.

Blake lowered her ribbon that was blocking her view of Yang and stared in surprise at what the blonde said. Did she really mean that? Would she really accept her if she knew about her secrets before anyone else knew? Blake wasn’t certain if Yang really meant what she said, but before the faunas could ask, rays of sunlight started to pour into the room, washing over the bookshelf, the floor, and finally Yang’s face. The blonde didn’t even flinch as the sun washed over her, in fact, it only made her smile brighter, almost as if Yang was a part of the sun herself.

Blake’s eyes widen at the sight in front of her. _‘She looks like a goddess’_

As she stared at her partner showered in the afternoon sunlight, Blake felt herself relax, her worried thoughts slowed down to a slow roll and came to a realization.

_‘She wasn’t lying’_

A smile slowly started to appear on the faunas face along with her slowly softening eyes.

A moment of silence fell upon the two, each of them not making a sound in fear of breaking the still silence they’ve gotten comfortable in. It wasn’t awkward, nor was it uncomfortable, it was…warm.

Suddenly Blake heard a snicker from Yang. 

“What’s so funny?” Blake tilted her head in curiosity, the blonde seemed to never stop surprising Blake.

Yang giggled into her hands, her smile growing wider. “Nothing, for a second there I thought you’d believe that part of your head.” Blake stared at Yang as if she grew a second head. 

“What part of my head?” Yang looked up at Blake with a sly smirk. 

“The stupid one- Pff!” Blake threw a pillow dead center on Yang’s face. Leaving the blonde giggling like a fool. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Yang heard Blake shuffle to get a second pillow to use as a canon ball for Yang. On instinct Yang laid down and covered herself with her hands, her wide smile never leaving her face. She knew that this was all in good fun. 

“Take it back!” Yang peeked through her fingers. Blake got down from her bed and was holding almost every pillow from the dorm in between her fingers. But that wasn’t what surprised Yang, it was the huge smile that was on Blake’s face. Her smile was wider than her usual small grin, and her eyes was as bright as the sun that was shining on her face. Yang couldn’t help but stare at her teammate in shock, for a moment a glint of mischief came over Blake’s eyes. 

“W-what?” Yang felt a wave of warmth roll from her stomach to her face. 

“Take back what you said or I shoot!” Blake couldn’t help herself from letting out a giggle as she said that and how ridiculous she sounds. She tilted her head to the pillows on both her hands for emphasis. “Or are you the one that has a **stupid part** in their head?” Blake’s voice was teasing. 

_‘Teasing huh? Well two can play at that game!’_

Yang quickly sat up from her blocking position and pushed herself forward to tackle Blake. The Faunas not expecting the tackle was wrapped around from the torso by Yang’s arms. She knew that Yang gave hugs that would kill and that it was useless getting out of this one, but that didn’t mean that she wouldn’t try. 

With her hands still free, Blake repeatedly smashed the pillows on Yang’s back, hoping that it would weaken her grip.

“Let me go!” Blake giggled out, her smile growing wider by the seconds.

Yang being on the receiving end of the blows covered her face by pressing it against Blake’s shoulder. “There’s no use getting out of this one Blakey!” Yang laughed out. The faunas shivered at the feeling of Yang’s breath against her shoulder but quickly shook it away and quickly focused on hitting her blonde with everything she had.

“Hah! You think I’m gonna-”

“What’s going on?”

Blake looked at the doorway and saw Ruby standing by the doorway with a bottle of water in her hands and a perplexed look, having arrived from her afternoon run.

Blake’s eyes widened. _‘Dust! I forgot!’_

Yang was still holding on to Blake as she let out a triumphant laugh. “Hah! You give up already? I thought you’d give a better fight than tha-”

**-smash-**

“What? Did I do something wro- Oh hey Ruby!” Yang finally looked at Ruby and gave her a nervous smirk. “We were just having a uhh, **pillow fight!**”

Blake smacked her forehead. _‘Why did she have to say it like that!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this one. It took me so long to finish this one but I just couldn't help myself to some bees. I would really appreciate if ya'll would leave a review and say what ya'll like about the story and how I should improve

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave a comment or review for this chapter


End file.
